When a Crystal Loses its Luster
by Cazbah Dragon
Summary: This is a shonenai story story about the relationship between Urick and Yaha of Drakengard2. this is my very first fic I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Drakengard 2. The characters belong to the people of Square Enix and Cavia.

Warning: . I am saying now this is shonen-ai. Sorry to all of those that wanted yaoi but not this time. Maybe a different one. Anyway, for those who don't support the theory that Yaha and Urick were romantically inclined toward each other, please do not read. Also, if you haven't beaten the game at least once there are some spoilers.

A/N: This is the first time I have ever written anything fanfic wise. Usually I'm too afraid of what the fans will think but, after searching for Drakengard 2 fanfiction it began to bother me and make me ask, does anyone like this game? I know I do. So, after getting annoyed I wanted to write this. Comments on this will be much appreciated and any suggestions for further work. Well, enough of a new writer's babble time to get on with this.

When reading, the little dashes mean a change from present to past or past to present.

**When a Crystal Loses its Luster**

_I really didn't want to see his face again. Seeing his face would mean having to fight him. It would also mean I would have to see his eyes again. The eyes of a man I abandoned because I was afraid. Perhaps he was just too much for a man like me to handle. After all, he is Yaha._

"Urick? Are you alright?" The sound of Nowe's voice snapped Urick out of his thoughts. Urick smiled after shaking his head,

"I'm fine. Besides it's not me you should be worried about. Be more concerned for the lady."

"There is no need to worry about me. I have made my choice." Mannah spoke before Nowe could respond. Urick smiled and Legna joined in sharing the smile. They were few and far between. _If only I had been as strong then as you are now Mannah._ Urick smiled sadly to himself. However, there was no time for regret, what already happened happened and nothing could change that.

--

Some years before Urick had even met Nowe and long before Mannah, he was just an average man in the knights of the seal. He and a few others had just recently enlisted in the knights and he had quickly found a friend in the least likely of places. Urick had always been a strong man physically and usually he surrounded himself with others of his level. But, on the day he joined, a very different person found him.

"Excuse me, I have just recently enlisted in the knights of the seal and am unfamiliar with the Grand Shrine, could you please show me the way to the training hall?" a voice like the scent of sweet roses on the wind spoke behind him. Urick turned around expecting to see a woman but, he had to do a double take. The person addressing him was certainly built close enough to be a woman but, upon closer inspection, was a man.

"Sorry, I'm fairly new around here myself. Good to know I look like I belong already." He grinned to the effeminate man behind him.

"My apologies; I'm glad my mistake was taken as flattery and not insult. Despite being new, could you still help me?" The man sighed in return. Urick noticed that even though the man had made a mistake, he never got flustered, or blushed and stammered like many other new knights like him.

"It just so happens, that you've still come to the right place. I'll walk you there."

"Thank you, I am most grateful to you. Please lead the way." As the man motioned with his hand to lead, Urick headed off in the direction of the training hall while the man followed.

"Glad to help you. Any beauty in distress deserves to be helped. It's only the proper thing to do."

"You do know I am a man, correct?" said beauty questioned.

"Doesn't matter if it's a man or woman; A lost beauty is never anything that should be allowed to happen."

"You are most kind. May I ask your name?"

"Urick, and yours?" stopping in front of the large double doors of the training hall, the man smiled warmly toward Urick before opening the doors and entering.

"My name is Yaha."

--

"Snap that joker out of his thoughts my boy, we are approaching the District of Precious Light!" Legna's growling woke Urick from his memories and brought his wandering mind back to the battle at hand.

"So this is the District of Precious Light? The castle is huge." Nowe gaped at the land that lay before them.

"That's right. The large castle over there is their main stronghold. It's often called the Citadel of Light. Stay on your guard, this is Yaha's territory." Urick warned as Legna veered downward to begin the aerial assault.

Legna made fast work of any and all knights that got in the way of his punishing flames while Nowe, Urick, and Mannah rushed toward the front gates of the Citadel cutting down any knight foolish enough to bar their path. Upon reaching the door, weapons bloodied and adrenaline pumping, the great carved doors swung open on their own accord.

"What do we do now? Do we go in?" Nowe asked aloud to himself and his companions.

"We go in, of course. Clearly it's a trap, but Yaha's inviting us in and we can't very well go back." Urick laughed and headed straight through the threshold shouldering his bloodied axe.

Once all three warriors had entered, the great doors swung shut and locked. Nowe and Mannah jumped and raised their weapons, while Urick just sighed and laughed.

"Not to worry, that's just his way of making sure only we get in." Motioning for Nowe and Mannah to follow, Urick moved through the great entrance hall toward the tower where Yaha and the districts' key awaited.

--

Since the first time he had seen the stunning blond named Yaha, they had become fast friends. They would spend free time together just walking, practicing or Urick's favorite past time, skirt chasing. It became a common sight to every single knight and member of the Village of Stone to see two together. One was the perfect image of brash masculine perfection; the other, lithe and mild mannered, was male beauty at its best.

Where Urick excelled at the physical work of a knight, his laid back attitude earning him many friends, Yaha was gifted in magic and his beauty earned him many admirers. Together they made quite the team. If ever a mission called for magic and strength, Urick and Yaha were first to be called.

However, despite their power as a team, it was Urick that could stand on his own and as such, was recognized by the generals and began his climb through the ranks. While Urick began to create a name, Yaha stayed in the shadows, supporting when he could. At first it caused no problems, Urick thought Yaha to be content, but finally it became apparent that he was not.

One night after a mission, Urick returned to the room he shared with Yaha and found his friend to be in a state of despair. "Yaha, what's wrong? Where's the beautiful smile that greets me upon my return home?" Urick said, worry in his voice. This was the first time Yaha hadn't smiled to him and softly said welcome back. Urick walked over to the bed he was sitting on and sat down.

Yaha turned to look at Urick and attempted a weak smile, but it was a poor excuse for his usual radiance. "It is nothing serious, Urick; I am just feeling a little less than perfect. You do not need to worry."

"Honestly I don't believe you. Yaha, I have never once seen you in a mood like this and had "nothing" be the cause of it. Now, tell me what it is." Urick said placing a hand on Yaha's shoulder, pulling him closer. Yaha reached up and squeezed Urick's hand for a moment and looked his friend in the eyes.

"Urick, you know as well as I and the rest of the knights that I am not cut out to be a proper Knight of the Seal. I am more suited to being a priest or healer than a knight."

"Yaha, we've had this talk once before and you believed me then that you're improving and getting stronger. What changed?"

"That is just the problem. Nothing has changed, at least for me Urick. You have been climbing through the ranks and have almost made your way to the elite while I have barely managed to move up at all. It is very difficult to remain optimistic when nothing is changing." Yaha sighed sadly and looked away. Apparently Urick's success was bothering Yaha more than he let on.

"I'm sorry." Urick looked away and let his hand fall from Yaha's shoulder. He felt horrid for not seeing how hurt Yaha had been. If he had known maybe he could have tried harder to help him.

"Do not feel sorry, Urick. There is no need for you to feel shame in your success. I am just having a weak moment and will recover. After all, I have you to help me through this. Right, Urick?" Yaha looked hopeful as he turned to face Urick once more, looking deeply into his eyes. Almost as if he was trying to hypnotize Urick with his deep stare and ethereal features.

Urick smiled and hugged Yaha close for a brief moment before releasing him and smiling once more, "You really are something else. I'm always here to help and you know it. Stop acting like you don't." Once again Yaha just looked at Urick with those eyes, saying nothing and yet speaking volumes at the same time.

Urick could never keep holding that kind of gaze long. It always seemed to him as if Yaha were waiting for something and he was just too thick to figure out what. "Well, we should get some rest. We will be joining some of the other knights to check on the District of Precious Light. We had better be rested." No words were spoken after that. Urick stood and flopped over on his bed while Yaha sat silently on his mattress, looking happy yet slightly disappointed. But Urick was already too far asleep to notice.

--

"Urick! Mannah and I need you: we're surrounded!" At the sound of Nowe's frantic shouting, Urick shook off the memory. With a roar, he charged into the knot of angry knights and began to lay waste to the fools. However, before all the knights were killed, a distress call was issued and reinforcements began to arrive on the scene.

"Well, now we've gone and done it. Perhaps it would be best to pull back and lead them on a bit." Urick hissed to Nowe as he laid waste to yet another knight.

"Right, Mannah, Urick, pull back and reform!" with the call issued, the three dashed through the enemy ranks and round the bend up a flight of stairs to a secluded wing in the Citadel, the knights close on their heels.

"We'll be backed into a corner if we're not careful, don't let them catch you." Mannah called to the men behind her.

"If we just get near a window, I'll call Legna and he'll make fast work of the Knights with his flame."

"Well then Nowe; let's find that window and you call you dragon friend." Urick called as an arrow flew past his head. "That was to close for comfort, better find it quick Nowe."

The group led the knights on a winding chase through the corridors of the Citadel until they reached a large room with a great stained glass window. Rushing toward the window, Nowe called out at the top of his lungs, "LEGNA!" The great dragon roared and flew toward the window; an azure streak of death. Urick, Mannah and Nowe ducked as Legna shattered the glass with a gust of wind from his great wings and charred the knights with a fiery blast.

"Re-Retreat! Someone go warn Sir Yaha, the District's in danger: they're just too powerful." A knight-captain managed to cry before being incinerated. As the smoke cleared and the still living knights scattered to follow their Captain's last order, Legna growled from the skies outside,

"Foolish humans; what's the point in stating the obvious? Honestly my boy, thinking they could beat a Dragon!"

Nowe grinned up at the great dragon, "Thank you Legna. We'll head to the district key now. Keep any more knights from getting in."

"They will taste my fire." And with that, Legna soared off into the skies once again. A wordless glance was shared between the three and once more, Urick took the lead and began to guide his companions to the center of the Citadel.

--

After their talk, Yaha seemed to feel better. The next morning he was back to his regular, charming self. At least, that's what the world saw. Yaha was still troubled and Urick could tell. He was a little too on edge while heading out for their routine patrol of the district, but still, even that slight edginess was more than Yaha had ever shown. Urick was puzzled by Yaha's elusiveness as he tried to question him on the way to the district, but no matter how much he nagged, Yaha would just smile and change the subject. Or, ignore him completely and continue to focus on riding.

As they rode ever nearer to the district, Yaha seemed more and more reluctant to continue. Finally he could take it no more, "Alright Yaha, you're not avoiding me this time. You're afraid and you have yet to tell me why. Spit it out already." Urick sighed, pulling his horse up alongside Yaha's.

"I have told you already, Urick; I am not afraid. Perhaps you are projecting your own apprehension toward our run and feel better visualizing that fear in me." Yaha said more to the air in front of him than to Urick.

Urick rolled his eyes and proceeded to swat Yaha on the shoulder. "I think it's you who's uncomfortable. Now be honest or the next will be harder." Yaha seemed stunned Urick had swatted him. Then, his face suddenly fell and he averted his eyes.

"Urick, this morning while you were still asleep, I was called with many of the other mage knights and informed we were to be in the front lines of this sweep."

"What? But, Yaha, you've been in the front and never been afraid before, why now? Were we not told just how many are in the monster force?"

"As of yet, this district has no lieutenant and as a result, there are many more monsters than usual. Also…" Yaha trailed off.

"That's never been a problem before." Urick insisted again. He was beginning to think Yaha was being ridiculous.

"Urick, most of the mage knights on today's patrol are elite rank. They are expecting trouble and…I am afraid." Yaha admitted at last. Now the real problem was out in the open. Yaha didn't trust in his skills to protect himself.

Urick smiled at him and patted his thigh in reassurance, "Just watch the front. The Knights will be in back meaning me, as well. You don't need to be apprehensive." Yaha looked at Urick and he seemed to relax. "Besides, you'll be surrounded by elite mages. Relax; you're going to be fine. Just breathe." Urick soothed, squeezing Yaha's thigh.

Yaha moved his hand down, pulling Urick's into his and lacing their fingers together. "Thank you, Urick," He smiled, squeezing Urick's hand in his. "I'll be fine now."

Nearing the district, the commander called the mages to the front and Yaha rode up to join his comrades. The commander gave the order and Yaha and the elites, firing an array of magic towards the monsters, charged the swarming goblins attacking the district.

"At the ready Knights; when the mages have cleared out the small fry, prepare to charge their main force and show no mercy!" The commander called to his men. Urick waited nervously, shifting his axe from hand to hand. His horse, sensing his nerves, was fidgety as well. The battle seemed to be going in their favor. So far as Urick could tell, Yaha was alright; his vibrant magic beams were still visible. _Breathe…_Urick told himself,_ no need to get all bothered. He's strong and so are the mages next to him. _Upon finishing his thought, he caught sight of what appeared to be a bolder headed towards the mages. Squinting and shielding his eyes with his hand, he tried to get a better look at the rock. As it neared, Urick began to make out the massive forms of Ogres.

"Commander! Ogres are headed for the mages, call the charge!" He hollered to the front, startling the other knights.

The commander scanned the field and noticed the moving masses as well and paled like all the other knights. Quickly shaking it off, he bellowed the order, "Charge! Defend the district! To the mages!" The knights came rolling down the hills like a wave from the sea; rushing to the aid of the mages and attempting to reach them before the Ogres.

The mages were caught by surprise and the knights on horseback didn't even make it before the first Ogre in the pack was within attack range. The Ogre roared and with a wild swing of its gigantic twin pillars it laid waste to the mages.

Urick emitted a guttural howl as he watched the mages fall, and whipped his horse toward the Ogres in blind rage. He surged past the commander and hurled his axe into the face of the first ugly beast. The Ogre fell to the ground as the axe cut clear through flesh and bone; shrieking as it died in a bloody fountain.

Urick wasted no time in retrieving his axe and charging; wheeling his horse around to charge alone and into the horde of remaining Ogres. The other knights were dumbfounded and watched as Urick fell one great monster after the next; never slowing down even when his horse was knocked out from under him.

Finally, the commander regained his senses and woke the other knights from their stupor, "Forward! Lend your swords to Urick! For the Glory of the Knights of the Seal!" The knights moved into action, racing toward the fallen mages and crazed axe man.

Blood spattered and exhausted, Urick had just slashed down the last Ogre as the knights finally arrived. The beast fell and proceeded to writhe on the ground until it bled to death. Mindlessly, he wandered over to where the knights had gathered, and began to search as well. He came upon many crushed horses and fallen mages; limbs torn from their sockets or heads just crushed by the vicious attack. Becoming frantic after finding a mage with is skull bashed in and face torn off, Urick began to call out for Yaha, but he received no response.

He searched and cried until nightfall when, at last, a fellow knight came to call him back. "Sir, the search is complete, please enter the Citadel and…." The knight trailed off when Urick turned his fierce yet frightened gaze at the more man. Swallowing, the knight continued, "The commander has requested your presence sir!" The terrified knight squeaked and raced through the main doors into the Citadel.

Urick sighed, turning once more to face the wreckage of battle and return to his comrades, dragging a bloodied and cracked axe behind him.

Upon entering the now liberated Citadel, Urick was met with the sight of many injured mages wincing and gasping in pain, as well as others who just lay still, barely breathing: some, not at all. His dead eyes scanned the room and finally landed upon the commander. Urick walked as if in a trance to where his commander stood. Before Urick could speak, the commander smiled warmly and stepped aside, revealing a mage wrapped in bandages with sun gold hair.

"Yaha!" Urick cried as he fell to his knees on the floor, "Yaha please, look at me. You're alive right? You're not dead so wake up and say it!" Urick was shouting as he grasped Yaha's hand in his. At first Yaha was still, and then his hand closed weakly to hold Urick's.

"Even if…I had died…your shouting would wake the dead…Urick." Yaha smiled as best he could and slowly turned his head to face Urick. His face was almost completely covered in bandages and the part of his face was visible was scratched and bruised. Urick looked even closer through his tears of relief and saw that the gauze didn't stop there. They wrapped around his chest and continued around his arms. There were even bandages wrapped around his crown of golden hair and yet, even so, Yaha had managed to force a weak smile for Urick.

"Yaha, I'm sorry. I said I'd be behind you."

"You were Urick, just a little too…far behind."

"Stop it. You'll be fine so don't even try getting all dramatic on me." Urick growled, smiling and wiping tears away at the same time. He was relieved to find Yaha in good enough shape to be his usual dramatic self.

"Never a dull moment with you is there?" Urick sighed. Yaha squeezed his hand again, smile never faltering.

"The same can…be said of you…Ogre slayer." Urick laughed nervously at the term. Either Yaha had seen him go berserk or had heard form one of the other knights. He hoped one of the knights had told him. "Never mind that, Yaha, get some rest. You need it."

"Thank you, Urick…for rushing in…to save me." Yaha whispered as he closed his eyes to get that sleep Urick had mentioned. Urick held Yaha's hand throughout the night while his mind went over the days' battle. Had he really killed a horde of Ogres to protect the district? Or maybe…was it all just to save Yaha?

--

Urick pushed open the stone doors and they gave way to reveal a great room bathed in an eerie yellow-orange glow.

"That must be the district key," Nowe breathed as they entered into the room. His eyes landed upon the massive crystal at the other end of the room.

"Yes, that is the key to the District of Precious Light. The sooner it's destroyed, the sooner the people of this district can be freed. We have no time to waste, Nowe, we must destroy it." Mannah said, her conviction ringing clear in her words.

As Nowe approached the great gem, the doors opened once more to accept another guest. "I must request you stop there, son of General Oror." A smooth voice came winging into the room and all halted in their steps.

"Yaha," Urick growled without even turning around.

--

The patrol of knights decided to remain in the Citadel and send a message back to the Grand Shrine about the situation. Many of the mages were still too injured to move, and those that could, couldn't move far. The knights were also fearful of another attack. They spent the hours of the day and night constantly on edge and ready for the next wave of monsters.

Urick had indeed earned the name of Ogre Slayer and was also mentioned in the report sent back to General Oror and the hierarch. He didn't feel like it was such a great achievement, mostly, he felt that the name was more of a reminder of his failure to protect Yaha. If he wasn't on duty with those physically able for patrol, he was sitting next to Yaha, feeling guilty over the man's injuries. Yaha looked like a broken porcelain doll and it was his fault. Even though he had killed all the Ogres single handedly that didn't change the fact that Yaha's body was wrapped in bandages and his breathing was hoarse.

Yaha never stayed awake for very long. The times he was awake, he would say comforting words to Urick, even when he was slipping out of consciousness. He remained in poor condition but at least he hadn't died like some of the others. Yaha kept saying he was getting better in his more lucid moments even though Urick and many of the other knights didn't really believe him. Urick had been shocked to find out just how many of the other knights in the company were Yaha's admirers. He was finding difficult to be next to him alone. There were always at least five other knights floating around; either right in the room or lurking in the doorway, looking in periodically. Some, much to his annoyance, even came right up to the bed side and would hold Yaha's hand in theirs. He was really irrationally angry about it. The other knights were just worried. The Commander had even found Yaha a private room in the hope that he would recover faster that way. _So the Commander is a fan as well, _Urick had thought when held first learned of the relocation, _Just how many people do you have loving you Yaha?_

On the fourth day of being holed up in the Citadel, Urick was out on Patrol with three other knights when a young knight Urick recognized to be one of Yaha's biggest fans raced up to him in hysterics, "Sir, Sir, come quick! Yaha's gone and no one knows where he went! We're all worried and I don't know what to do!" The poor knight wailed, "You're his friend please, Sir Urick! Find him!" Urick was too shocked to even remind the young man not to call him Sir. Last he knew Yaha was too weak to even sit up on his own.

"Take my post." He told the sobbing knight as he ran back to the Citadel and proceeded to race through the corridors to Yaha's room. As the soldier had said, Yaha wasn't there, though the Commander was while shooing at least half of the entire troop of knights away to look for Yaha. Urick passed the room and began to search the corridors, but everywhere he turned, there were just more turns and people always in his way. Were there really that many knights in the place? And if so, why hadn't they found him yet?_ The Commander ordered you to find him, are you really all that useless?_ Urick growled to himself after passing yet another person, standing there like an idiot and doing nothing but being a road block. _Yaha: you crazy moron. You had better be ok._

Meanwhile Yaha, leaning heavily on his staff, was dragging himself toward a pair of great stone doors. He was breathing heavily, for he'd reopened the slash in his side and was bleeding heavily. He had been sleeping soundly when he had begun to hear a child's voice calling to him though his pain induced slumber. He had awoken and forced himself to stand and find the one calling to him. As he pressed on, the young voice grew louder and louder as he approached a pair of large doors. His eyes were hazing over from pain and blood loss, but he knew the voice was on the other side. As he reached the doors and placed a hand on the left door in an attempt to open it, the doors lazily swung inward, opening on their own. Gripping his staff once again, to steady himself, and coughing weakly, Yaha limped into the room and came face to face with a giant crystal. The stone was emitting a pale yellow light that sent long shadows dancing along the walls of the room.

As he gazed upon the stone with blurry eyes, faint laughter echoed through the room and the doors closed once more. Startled by the sudden noise and shaken by the vibrations, Yaha collapsed to the floor. Gasping as he collapsed and hacking up blood, Yaha realized he was trapped. _So, this is where I die? _Yaha thought to himself as he laid his head down, his cheek pressing on the cold stone floor._ Oh well…if this is dying…then…it isn't all that bad._ He thought as his eyes began to slide shut and his breathing slowed.

Just when he was almost gone, a voice reached his ears. _"Oh, is he dead already?" _Yaha's eyes flew open and he began slowly looking for a person, though he saw nothing, the voice continued to speak,_ "Oh, its alive! Not ready to die yet! Not gonna die yet!" _The voice continued to circle round his head but no source was visible.

"Where are you?" Yaha choked out as he lay there. Finally, as his eyes moved back to gaze at the crystal, he focused his failing eyes on a small robed figure that had appeared before the crystal. The figure was very small with red eyes and long pointed ears twice the size of the child's own head. The tiny creature looked right back into Yaha's eyes.

"_Gonna die soon. No live long now. So sad for you."_

"P-please...," Yaha coughed reaching a hand out toward the child, "I don't want to die yet and I haven't…." He was cut off by the child's mind voice,

"Didn't win your love? Never gonna win him like that. Never gonna win him like that." The creature laughed in response.

"What do…you mean?"

"_Ugly and broken now, bloody, messy weak thing. Urick strong, Urick handsome; never want ugly, broken Yaha."_ The little figure cackled as it skipped over to stand in front of Yaha. Its long ears flapping wildly as it laughed.

"C-can you…can you help me? I want to live! I…I need to live. Please, I cannot die here." Yaha begged the tiny creature. The creature ceased its laughter and looked at him once more.

"_I do things for you, what you give to Gnome?"_ The creature inquired. Yaha's eyes widened as he learned the creature's name. Gnome was the pact beast of the District of Precious Light! And here she was asking what he was willing to give to keep his life, earn fame, and win Urick's heart?

"I'll give you anything! Take whatever you please!" Yaha beseeched the young goblin girl. Gnome grinned, showing a set of pointed teeth, and held out her had to him.

"_You be lieutenant and friend. Yaha will soon find out what he loses. Too late now."_ Then Gnome seized Yaha's hand and both human and monster were shrouded by a brilliant light. Yaha's agonized shrieks echoed throughout the corridors of the Citadel and carried on the winds through the district. It caught everyone's attention, including Urick.

Urick stopped dead in his tracks and whirled on his heels to race towards the source of the cries. He bounded up stairs, ran through the halls, and followed the trail of blood as he drew nearer. Heart racing, he finally reached the great stone doors where Yaha's voice had come from, barring his way in. Urick growled and threw his entire weight against the doors, bursting them open from the force of the blow, and he stumbled into the chamber.

Yaha was sprawled in the center of the room in a small lake of crimson blood, breathing weakly.

"YAHA!" Urick dashed over, lifting Yaha into his arms, and froze.

Yaha's features were morphing right in front of his eyes! The bruises were disappearing and the feminine features of his face were melting into lines even more stunning. His cheek bones became higher, nose thinner, and his lips became redder and fuller. In whole, Yaha's body seemed to become thinner, smaller and yet softer all at once. Urick could only gape in shock as the body he was holding changed.

Yaha slowly opened his eyes, long lashes brushing his cheeks a few times as he blinked. When his eyes focused, he was gazing upon the handsome face of Urick and he smiled, radiating warmth and…relief?

"Yaha, thank the goddess." Urick smiled and pulled him closer. Yaha wrapped his arms around Urick as well, the pain rushing through his now healed body receding. "Why did you scream? And…how did you heal so fast?" Urick asked, pulling back slightly to look into Yaha's now red eyes.

"It is not really important how I healed or why I screamed Urick: I am fine now." Yaha was hypnotizing. Urick found himself thinking and feeling sensations he knew he shouldn't be having. Just looking at his face and holding him close, Urick's pulse began to race. Yaha seemed to notice as well, for he smiled a newer, even brighter smile and leaned into Urick once more. He gently laid his mouth over Urick's and pressing himself closer to Urick's body. At the contact, Urick gasped and kissed him back harder, almost forcing Yaha to open his mouth for Urick's tongue, all the while he was running his hands over Yaha's back. When Urick broke off to breath, and opened his eyes he started, disentangling himself from Yaha's arms and worse, his eyes. There was a magic in his eyes that had never there before and, it seemed to call out his desires.

"Yaha…I'm sorry. Something came over me and I acted rashly. Think nothing of it." Urick gasped as he stood up, brushing himself off and standing, attempting to reach the stone doors and slow his pulse. Before he reached the doors, a slim pair of arms snaked around Urick's chest, stopping his procession toward the door. Causing Urick's eyes to slide closed and he inhaled sharply.

"You do know that I think of you as more than just a friend. Right, Urick?" Yaha's seductive voice sang in his ear as he gently kissed his neck. Breathing deeply and trying to hold his urges down, Urick opened his eyes and removed Yaha's arms from his chest while wanting nothing more than to press Yaha up against him.

Turning to face him, Urick sighed, "Yaha, I'm sorry. Please, tell me what happened to you. Why? Why now and…since when?"

Yaha stepped back like he'd been hit; his features shocked. "Urick…I…I made a pact and… became the partner to Gnome. In return, she healed my body. That's all. And…" He paused to wrap his arms around Urick once more, "It was shortly after I met you. Your smile, your eyes…" He ran his hands down Urick's back, tracing the contours of muscles, "Your body. Urick, Everything about you drew me to you and, you've always been so kind to me. You have always looked out for me, been there when I needed to cry and…I love you Urick." Yaha's face was desperate as he looked at Urick and leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Yaha," Urick sighed as their lips met again. Yaha's mouth felt like fine silk brushing against his lips and his tongue sweeter than the finest confection. But, once again, as Urick was about to lose control and ravage him, he pulled away.

"No Yaha. I…I'm sorry. I can't do this…." Urick trailed off, seeing his friends face shift from shocked to pained, "I thought you knew becoming a pact partner changes you, Yaha. You're no better than the monster you've bonded to now and I cannot accept that. Maybe, if you hadn't…I could have-"

"Urick, what are you saying?" Yaha gasped, cutting him off, "Are you leaving me: casting me aside?"

"Yes, Yaha and I'm also saying you're a fool for thinking everything would be fine after forming a pact." There, he'd said it and as he did, it seemed the magic Yaha had wrapped around him vanished, and Urick's mind finally cleared. He couldn't believe Yaha entered a pact. He would have healed fine had he just rested! Why? Why did he have to….

"So, you're saying," Yaha hissed, anger flashing in his eyes, "that you will not associate yourself with "monsters" and that you're leaving me."

Urick smiled sadly, "Yes Yaha. You would have been fine if you hadn't done this but now, I can't do this. Besides, I don't love you." Yaha's rage shattered and he collapsed where he stood, leaving Urick to exit through the large stone doors and as he walked, Urick's heart shattered and his spirit cried…

--

Mannah was making fast work of the Gnomes Yaha had called to kill the group.

While Nowe aided Mannah, Urick crossed axe and spear with Yaha. "It really has been ages Yaha," He grunted while blocking a swing from Yaha, "You're stronger. Or is that just strength she's lending you?"

"No matter what I say, you will still refuse me. Shall I say it is my strength to make you feel better? Or…be honest and say I'm a beast?" Yaha purred back as he swung again. "What makes you any different than me? You did the same thing I did three years ago as your life was fading, Urick."

"And I've regretted doing it ever since then! Your remorse seems to be non-existent, Yaha, and that's what makes you a monster."

Before Yaha could respond, Nowe extinguished the last of the Gnomes and Yaha froze where he was. As the final Gnome shriveled up and vanished, the injuries Yaha had had all those years ago exploded onto his body once more, tearing him apart and reducing him to the state in which Gnome had found him. Blood began soaking his clothes and running down his face and he stood there stunned just watching as the floor around him turned red. Dropping his staff, he stumbled and reached for Urick. "So I lose. You know, When a crystal loses its luster, it becomes…undesirable and is cast aside. But…even perfect, I still…wasn't good enough." Yaha fell against Urick, pulling him to the ground as he fell. "I'm glad…I could see you one last time." He smiled sadly reaching a hand up to stroke Urick's face. "Perhaps…I truly was…foolish for thinking...you could love me. Urick…please…" Yaha coughed violently and blood ran down his chin while tears shone in his eyes, "Kiss me."

Urick didn't notice Mannah or Nowe watching him, and even if he did, he didn't care. His entire focus was on the man in his arms. This was why he hadn't wanted to come. He had known all along that this was how it would end, and he didn't want this. Gently, he brushed Yaha's golden hair out of his eyes and pulled him closer, tilting his head upward so their lips met. The kiss was short and Urick could taste the blood on Yaha's lips.

As he pulled away, Yaha opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Urick…I…could feel…our kiss this time…." His eyes closed and his body went limp, his hand falling away from Urick's face and to the floor at his side. Urick's eyes misted but no tears fell as he held Yaha close and whispered his farewells, breathing in his sent for the last time. Picking him up, Urick carried his body over to the altar before the cracked crystal. He carefully lay him down, pressing his lips to Yaha's still ones, and then walked toward Nowe and Mannah.

"Urick…were you two…" Nowe asked his face full of sorrow on Urick's behalf.

"Friends? Yes, we were. Maybe even now we would be, were it not for the pact he made." Urick responded in a flat tone. Nowe decided to leave the matter there, and began the journey out of the Citadel.

Urick stayed where he was, slowly turning to face the shattered crystal and broken body of Yaha. "Yes, if it weren't for the pact you made…." As he closed the great stone doors and they fell shut, only those great doors heard the truth, "You did know that I…thought of you as more than a friend, right Yaha?"

A/N: Well? I know I'm horrible not letting Yaha know how Urick really felt before he died but, somehow I think he knew anyway. Maybe later I can try to write one where they have a happy ending but that would wreck the actual story of Drakengard 2 so I don't know. The reviews and even some requests as to what to write next would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed even though it was sad.


End file.
